Aide moi a oublier
by missPika
Summary: Pas vraiment d'idée de résumé... une fanfic' Yaoi avec plein de gens, de l'amour de la haine, du viol, du sexe, de l'humour et mathieu x Nyo :) voila voila...


_Chalut mes petits leviators!_

 _alors ce que vous allez lire est un truc dont e sais meme pas si je vais le continuer ou le laisser comme ça..._

 _BLABLATAGE: les protagonistes de l'histoire que vous allez lire ne m'appartienne pas, je ne prêtant pas connaitre leurs caractères en dehors de leurs "vie" sur le web (réseau sociaux et vidéos). Le rating M n'est pas la pour faire joli il y a de la violence dans ce qui va suivre donc si vous etes pas a l'aise avec ça ne lisez pas, je suis responsable de ce que j'écris pas de ce que vous lisez... bref si toi jean kevin, huit ans tu lis ces mots LACHE SA ET VA JOUER AU PLAYMOBILS!_

 _Sur ceux gros bisous sur vos museau de Pokémons et n'oubliez pas la review meme négative tant que c'est constructif :)_

Clac clac clac

Le claquement des volets contre le mur se transforme en un bruit de pas régulier.

Fiouu Fiouu Fiouu

Le bruissement du vent dans les arbres se transforme en une respiration légère.

Boum boum boum

Les battements de son cœur deviennent un concert de tambours.

Tic-tac tic-tac

Les aiguilles du réveil deviennent un compte à rebours angoissant.

Le jeune homme se redressa en position assise dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. IL n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il le savait. Il promena son regard sur la chambre, faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune. Finalement son regard s'arrêta sur un bloc de feuille qui avait échoué, sans qu'il sache comment, au bord de son lit. Il se pencha, attrapa le calepin et découvrit un crayon en dessous. Il s'en saisi et se redressa. Puis, pris d'une envie soudaine, il fit glisser le crayon sur son carnet.

Il dessina d'abord un visage, puis des cheveux courts emmêlés, des lèvres fines, un nez légèrement écrasé et un petit bouc médiocre. Puis pour terminer, il lui fit deux yeux dont l'expression semblait osciller entre innocence, cruauté, malice et… vide ?

Soudain il entendis des pas lourds dans l'escalier. Il jeta rapidement son carnet et son crayon sous le lit puis il se mit sous les couvertures et fit semblant de dormir. Les yeux fermés il put clairement entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer après avoir laisser passer un être humain a la respiration aussi lourde qu'une locomotive. Puis il capta des pas qui se voulaient discrets (mais qui ne l'était pas) qui s'approchaient de son lit. Il serra les poings et sentit la main de l'homme soulever la couette. Elle glissa sur son dos puis descendis jusqu'à la base de son dos. Arrivée là, elle caressa son postérieur, puis elle se retira et il entendit un tintement qu'il devina comme étant le bruit d'une ceinture qui se détache. Il ouvrit les yeux et dans un élan de courage se releva et sauta hors de son lit.

Il se retrouva alors face à un gros homme qui le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

 **-Tu…Tu es…**

 **-Réveillé oui. Il est hors de question que ça recommence.**

L'homme toussota pour reprendre contenance et commença à lui dire d'un ton doucereux.

 **-Voyons Nicolas… Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix… Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si tu me désobéi. Que pensera ta mère quand elle apprendra que tu refuses d'obéir à ton nouveau** _ **papa.**_ **Hein ? A ton avis qui croira a-t-elle ? Son pauvre gosse associable ou l'homme de sa vie ?**

 **Nicolas baissa la tête et tenta de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au bord de ses yeux.**

 **-Je… Je ne suis pas associable…**

 **-Oh si tu l'es… Tu ne sors jamais de ta chambre sauf pour aller à l'école, tu n'as aucun amis parce que tu fais pitié à tout le monde ! Et après tu t'attends à ce que l'on croit tes mensonges… Voyons Nicolas.**

 **-TAIT TOI ! Tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'es pas mon père ! Mon père c'est un homme bien et quand il va revenir il va t'éclater la gueule ! Si je n'ai pas d'amis c'est ta faute ! Mon père lui au moins il respectait ma mère et il l'a trompait pas à tout bout de champs !**

Le jeune homme hurlait a sans déchirer la voix, les larmes perlaient a ses yeux mais ce n'était plus des larmes de tristesses, c'était des larmes de colère, de haines envers cet homme qui avait volé la place de son père au sein de sa famille.

 **-Chuuuut tait toi ! Tu vas réveiller ta chère mère… Se serait bête qu'elle arrive et qu'il lui arrive malheur n'est-ce pas ?**

Le visage de l'homme avait changé… Au lieu de son regard étonné, deux yeux fous roulaient dans leurs orbites, les pupilles étaient devenus si petites qu'elles semblaient presque disparaitre dans le bleu trop clair de ses yeux et un sourire tellement immense qu'il ne semblait pas humain s'étalais sur son visage. Nicolas retient le cri d'effrois qui naissait dans sa gorge et dans une pulsion soudaine il jeta sous le lit pour attraper le carnet. L'homme (si on pouvait encore l'appeler ainsi) contourna le lit pour tenter de l'attraper, mais le garçon sortit de l'autre côté et se jeta contre la porte en tentant de l'ouvrir précipitamment. Au bout de quelques micros secondes (qui lui parurent des heures) la porte s'ouvrit et il se précipita à l'extérieur. Il descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse, traversa le couloir en glissant plus qu'en ne courant et arriva face à la porte d'entrée. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Il se précipita alors vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand, il poussa les volets et enjamba l'ouverture.

 **-Nicolas, revient mon petit associable où vas-tu ?**

Il se retourna rapidement et vis l'homme arrivait dans le couloir. Il marchait calmement comme sûre de sa victoire.

 _ **-NYO, NYO ? Réveille-toi chéri c'est un cauchemar !**_

Nyo ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver face à deux yeux bleus qui le fixaient avec inquiétude. Il laissa son regard affolé courir sur les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres fines, le nez légèrement écrasé et le petit bouc médiocre de son amant.

 **-Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **-Oui … C'était juste un cauchemar sans importance.**

 **Mathieu le regarda avec inquiétude.**

 **-Nyo, tu pleurais et tu as crié plusieurs fois qu'IL ne savait rien…**

 **-Je…**

 **-Tu as encore rêvé de cette nuit-là n'est-ce pas ?**

 **-Mathieu…**

Le schizophrène lui jeta un regard lourd de sens

 **-Oui. Mais ce n'est pas seulement une nuit horrible… C'est surtout la nuit où je t'ai rencontré.**

 _Flash-back._

 _Le jeune homme sauta par la fenêtre juste avant que l'homme ne l'attrape. Arrivé en bas il traversa le jardin en courant, sauta le petit muret qui protégeait la propriété privée et se retrouva au bord de la route. Là il s'appuya contre le muret et repris la respiration. Soudain un claquement de porte le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et vis l'homme qui était sorti de la maison et qui le cherchait dans le jardin. Il se baissa et s'éloigna doucement de la maison en suivant le muret dans la direction opposé de l'homme. Quand il fut à 500 mètres de l'homme, il se redressa et partit en courant dans la nuit, maudissant sa mauvaise manie de dormir en t-shirt et caleçon. Un cri résonna derrière lui, il se retourna et découvrit l'homme qui lui courrait après, il était loin derrière mais pas assez au gout de Nicolas. Le jeune homme accéléra, espérant que l'homme allait se décourager et abandonner._

 _Leur « course poursuite » continua environ 10 minutes avant que Nicolas n'aperçoive une voiture qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il fit de grand geste en direction de la voiture et pria tous les dieux de la planète (et même ceux d'ailleurs) pour que les gens s'arrêtent et ne le prennent pas pour un fou… Sinon il était mort. La voiture s'arrêta et la vitre fut baissée laissant apparaitre le visage d'un homme aux cheveux fous, ainsi qu'un autre ressemblant trait pour trait a l'homme de son dessin._

 _-Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ?_

 _-OUI, Je vous en supplie ! IL va me tuer sinon !_

 _PDV d'Antoine._

 _Ça vous est déjà arrivé de vous retrouver face à un mec en t-shirt et en caleçon avec un carnet dans les mains, en pleine nuit sur une route de campagne alors que vous rentrez avec vos potes d'une soirée ? Non ? Bah moi c'est en train de m'arriver… Et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire face à ce mec d'environ 18 ans qui a le visage trempé de larmes et qui nous supplie de le laisser monter parce qu'il est poursuivi par un mec qui veut apparemment sa mort…_

 _Fin PDV d'Antoine._

 _Les deux hommes le regardèrent étonnés pendant quelques instants puis le plus petit pris la parole._

 _-Monte, mais je te préviens si t'es un psychopathe qui veut nous tuer le mec en noir à l'arrière est armé._

 _-O,Ok… Merci beaucoup._

 _-NICOLAS ! REVIENT ICI SALE PETITE P*TE !_

 _Le jeune homme ouvrit la portière et monta rapidement dans la voiture._

 _L'homme était maintenant à cinq mètre de la voiture._

 _-Oh putain démarre Mat' !_

 _Le dénommé Mat' démarra rapidement et passa devant l'homme a toute vitesse._

 _Quand ils furent assez loin Mathieu ralenti, pour reprendre une allure normale et beaucoup plus conseillé par le code de la route._

 _Nicolas prit le temps de détailler l'homme assis à sa droite. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Mathieu à la différence qu'il portait une paire de lunettes noires (en pleine nuit ?) et un ensemble pantalon-chemise noir._

 _-Le mec avec les lunettes c'est le Patron, celui qui dort sur lui c'est Victor. Le mec avec la crête iroquoise derrière c'est Kriss et le gars a côté de lui c'est François. Le balai a chiotte s'appelle Antoine et moi c'est Mathieu._

 _Le jeune homme fut un peu décontenancé par le ton employé par son homologue. En effet cela faisait plusieurs années que quelqu'un ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sans méchanceté, dégout ou indifférence._

 _-Heu.. Moi je m'appelle Nicolas._

 _-Enchanté Nicolas… C'est un beau prénom._

 _-Tu trouve ? Moi je l'aime pas…_

 _-Pourquoi ?_

 _-Disons qu'il est lié a trop de mauvais souvenirs._

 _-Dans ce cas faut en changer !_

 _Le jeune homme se demanda pourquoi il se sentait tellement en sécurité et en confiance avec Mathieu._

 _-Euh.. Je peux te poser une question Mathieu ?_

 _-Je t'ecoute._

 _-Pourquoi ils dorment tous ?_

 _-Ahaha c'est parce que on rentre de soirée, je suis le seul a pas avoir bu…_

 _-Oh…_

 _De longues minutes passèrent pendant laquelle ni Mathieu ni Nicolas ne parlèrent, pourtant l'un et l'autre, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi, mourrait d'envie de savoir plus de chose sur l'autre._


End file.
